A Bear With a Career Change
by j0k3
Summary: Addek.. Fluffyness... A toddler going to build-a-bear with Grandma and showing the results to her parents. My first finished fic!


I don't own Build-A-Bear, I don't own Grey's Anatomy, and I'm not a native English speaker so my attempt at toddler-ish is based on my mistakes during my first year of high school and Dutch toddler-ish. Yes, I know its AU but I don't care. I like this.

Derek walked into the house he and Addison built on his land in Seattle after a long, tiring 24h shift. He was busy trying to stay awake and take off his coat at the same time, when a small girl hugged his leg.

"Daddy, look what me and Nana done today!!"

She obviously was on a sugar high, holding an honey-colored teddy bear. Immediately Derek wasn't tired anymore, and he dropped his briefcase and picked up his daughter.

"What did you and Nana do today?"

"We gotten new clothes for Cuddles!"

"You got new clothes for Cuddles? You'll need to show me then."

Derek carried the girl into the living room, where Addison sat on the couch, half asleep, with a princess coloring book next to her and a medical journal in her lap. Derek sat down next to her, and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Adds, you tired?"

She simply woke up, stretched her back and yawned.

"Yes, I had the worst interns ever assigned to me today, had 3 emergency C-sections, that TTTS case transferred from Mercy and the newborn with that weird tumor from Presbyterian, and I walked in on some interns using the attending lounge for bedroom business. And on top of everything I think that seafood yesterday was off, because I was nauseous all morning. You however, need to listen to what your daughter has to say about Cuddles' career change."

Derek looked down at the teddy in his lap, and saw that the bear was wearing scrubs and a lab coat. He looked at Addison with a hint of surprise in his eyes.

"When did Build-A-Bear start selling salmon scrubs?"

Lisa laughed. "Silly daddy, they do not! Nana and I painted them!"

Derek looked at Addison. "They did. They bought that set we wanted to buy her as Red Guy, but we didn't like the color of. Then your mother bleached everything white, and then dyed the scrub top and pants salmon. Wait to see what they did to the cap."

As if on cue, Lisa came back with the bag she took to her grandmothers house that day. She took the bear from her daddy, and asked her mother if she could put the cap and mask on Cuddles. Addison then took off the bear's lab coat, tied the mask around her mouth and nose and put the scrub cap on and tied the strings in the back. Then she gave it to Lisa again.

"Look daddy, I drawn the flowers myself!" she said proudly. Derek looked at the bear and almost laughed. The cap was covered in flowers drawn in black marker, and colored in (and out of the lines) with all other different kinds of colors, ranging from pink to lime green.

"That is really beautiful! Did Nana help you?"

Lisa nodded. "She drew all the black lines on this one and mommy's one and then let me use the nice pens to draw the color!"

Again Derek looked at Addison, and hat a look of question in his eyes. Addison explained again. "They somehow talked Callie into bringing a light blue scrub cap and gave it the same treatment as the bear one."

Then Lisa took off the bear's shoes, scrubs and such, and dressed her in a red halter neck dress, black peep-toe pumps and the lab coat, and showed it to Derek and Addison. "Look mommy, just as you!" she said, grinning from ear to ear. Derek took the bear and saw something blue on the left side of the lab coat. Derek squinted and looked at Addison, again.

"What does it say? Something is embroidered here."

Addison took her glasses from the coffee table and looked at it as well. "As far as I can tell, 'Cuddles, M.D. F.A.C.S'. Your mom really did a good job of copying everything, it has my titles, and look at the tiny badge!"

Indeed, the badge had the SGH logo on it, and there was a tiny picture of the bear stuck above tiny lines indicating more text.

"Adds, we should take a picture of you, Lise and the bear, with all of you wearing your red dresses and you and Cuddles in your labcoats. That would be so cute!"

The next day

Addison was coming out of the OR, still wearing her scrub cab when she saw Callie approaching. She decided to talk to her. "Working with my daughter and mother-in-law now, are you?"

Callie laughed. "I just supplied a scrub cap. What's wrong with that?"

Addison glared at Callie and pulled off her scrub cap. "I'm wearing the same scrub cab as a stuffed animal is probably wearing right now."

2 weeks later

Using the time between the end of her last surgery of the day, and the end of her husband's last surgery, Addison was placing gifts on his desk. A box big enough to fit a teddy bear, one medium-sized and two smaller packages, looking like they could be picture frames, and a soft package. After being okay with the way things were looking, she took the two steaming cups of juju from the corner of the desk, and walked towards the nurses station near the OR waiting room, knowing Derek would walk there with his resident before letting her go on to talk to the family. Who would have expected Meredith Grey's little sister to choose Neuro, while Meredith opted for general? Interrupting her from her thoughts, Derek walked up to her, smiling. She gave him the juju and kissed him softly.

Glaring at some nursing student looking at them, she started whispering in Derek's ear. "I have something waiting for you in your office", she said. Taking his hand, intertwining their fingers, they walked to his office. Addison opened the door and walked in. Derek looked surprised at the packages. Addison pointed to the middle one, saying "Red one first, blue one last. Rest doesn't matter."

She sat down in the chair in front of his desk and he walked to the other side. He picked up the red one, unwrapped it and saw the picture of his wife, daughter and Cuddles. Addison carrying Lisa, who was holding her bear, all of them wearing red and white dresses. He carefully put the picture on his desk, and walked over to Addison, thanking her with a kiss. "You shouldn't have done that, honey! I was right, it is a cute picture!"

"Hon, open the rest. No questions until after the last one, okay?"

Derek opened the big box. In it was a chocolate colored teddy wearing dark blue scrubs and a white lab coat. The text on the coat said 'Joe, M.D. F.A.C.S'. Derek gave Addison a questioning glance, but she wouldn't respond. He opened one of the small packages, taking out a picture of the bear wearing scrubs, a mask and a scrub cap covered in boats, black outline only. After that, he opened the soft package, containing the bear scrub cap and a adult-sized one with the same design, the bear surgical mask and an outfit Derek would wear if he wasn't wearing scrubs. Bear sized, of course.

Becoming curious to what was in the last, blue package he quickly opened it and saw an ultrasound picture, a cut-out drawing of the same boat as on his scrub cap and the word 'Daddy' in Addison's handwriting, he looked up and looked Addison in the eyes. "Really?" is all he said. She nodded. He hugged her, pulled back, looked her in the eye and said "Awesome", before kissing her and hugging her once again.

What do you think? R/R please :D

AN: with Red Guy I mean Santa Claus, I translated a name my friends and I use for Sinterklaas (Dutch Santa-like person) from our dialect to English. We call him 'Dea Rooie' which means 'That red one" if there are 'believing' or small children within earshot. I don't know a code word for Santa in English, but I think that depends on area anyway. Here it does at least.


End file.
